


Warming Up by poeticname [PODFIC]

by dragoninasuitcase



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-12 01:17:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20555843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragoninasuitcase/pseuds/dragoninasuitcase
Summary: Kageyama struggles with the fact that Hinata is cute as hell.





	Warming Up by poeticname [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Warming Up](https://archiveofourown.org/works/687590) by [poeticname](https://archiveofourown.org/users/poeticname/pseuds/poeticname). 

**download and/or stream the MP3 file [here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1Y_MbPboCScZ6LOUBOFXxd19sRedV02cu/view?usp=drivesdk).**

**Author's Note:**

> *grins nervously* thanks!!


End file.
